Help for those who ask
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Evelyn O'Connell dreams of Carlisle Cullen a doctor who treated her injures she recieved in the clash with Imhotep.  He marries Esme but can't seem to forget Evy.  What happens when she needs Carlisle's help once again?
1. Evy's Dream

**Ch.1-**_Evy's dream-memories of the past_

_Cairo, Egypt _

Evelyn O'Connell laid her bed dreaming about her life long ago before she fell in love with Rick.

_A doctor examined her, a doctor with sun-kissed blond hair. His flashlight was in her eyes, nearly blinding her._

"_Sorry," he said, "is it too bright?"_

_Evy looked at him. I wonder if he's single. The thought seemed some-what inappropriate but in his presence she couldn't reign in her thoughts._

_"Yes but it's okay," she replied. Evy turned her sapphire blue eyes from his_ _gaze_. _"I bet you're wondering what happened?"_

_The doctor laughed, the young librarian drank in his appearance. Sun-kissed blond waves, pale complexion and golden eyes that she knew could not belong to any human._

"_Yes I am, but I think we should introduce ourselves first" Carlisle suggested, "so we're more comfortable."_

_Evy shook his hand surprised to discover that his skin felt cold to the touch. _"_Evelyn Carnahan, pleased to you Dr?"_

_He smiled, "Dr. Cullen, Carlisle Cullen."_

She woke with a start muttering the name over and over again. Trying to shake the dream from her jumbled mind, she wrapped her sweat-drenched body in a bathrobe and headed down the stairs. In the living room Rick stretched out in his favorite chair, reading the paper. Laying eyes on his wife covered in sweat and looking as if something had scared her out of her mind he beckoned her closer. Evy sat on Rick's lap breathing deep steadying her rapid heartbeat.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he questioned. Evy hugged him, speech incoherent.

"Dream…Carlisle…Cold to the touch."

Her husband tried to make sense of the bits of information. "Evy, slow down."

She felt tears prick her eyes her mind hadn't welcomed in the blond doctor in years. Empty she thought the memories were why would they return now?

"Evy are you alright?" Rick said worried for his wife's safety. "Who is he?"

The sapphire eyes he'd come to so well since their meeting stared at him, scared.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen he tended to me after our run in with Imhotep. I hadn't begun falling in love with you yet, Rick. The more he treated the more I noticed that I was developing feelings for him."

Her husband gazed at her wondering why she was afraid to tell him. "You could've just told me."

Evy and Rick heard the creak of Alex's bedroom door, signaling that their son was awake. He walked into the living room to find his parents.

"What are you talking about Mom and Dad? Are you going on another adventure?" the eight-year old asked. "It sounds fun from what you told me."

Evy laughed while Rick brushed the tangles out of her brown wavy hair with his fingers; until he reached for the brush on the small coffee table beside his chair.

"Thank you, Rick" she said softly.

Alex glanced at his mother she looked more fragile than usual. "Mom are you alright?"

Evelyn O' Connell had always shielded herself from fear and weakness, but this time she'd have to admit she wasn't invincible.

"Alex, sweetheart I was in love with somebody else before your father" Evy told her son. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen he mended my wounds following your father's and my clash with Imhotep."

The blond-haired O' Connell nodded.

"Thanks for telling me Mom" he replied.

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Washington<em>

Carlisle Cullen sat in front of his desk in his study. He held a photograph printed in black and white of a young woman. Her wavy hair would be light brown if the color was shown. Her eyes were sapphires, the vampire's mind wandered to the hypnotizing orbs often.

_Evy I miss you. _

Carlisle experienced guilt almost constantly when he thought of Evelyn Carnahan. He had married Esme; yes he loved her but not as much as Evy.

_I love you Evy._

A knock was heard outside the doctor's door. He wanted to throw something at it. Carlisle just desired to gaze at Evy's portrait, easily losing himself in her eyes.

"What is it, Edward?" he called, biting his tongue to from yelling.

Edward opened the door, a smirk resting on his face. "Who's Evy?"

His adoptive father sighed. He wished he didn't think about her all the time.

"A former patient of mine and a librarian in Cairo; her full name is Evelyn. At the time she was tracking a mummy called Imhotep aided by adventurer, Rick O' Connell."

The bronze-haired vampire laughed. Of course there wasn't anything funny about this situation he was married and if Edward possessed the smallest amount of common sense it would tell him that Carlisle was still in love with this Evy.

_Oh, boy this is not going to pretty _he said to himself.


	2. Explaintions

**Ch.2-**_Explaintions_

Carlisle stiffed hearing the chime-like voice of Alice.

"You're going to be in trouble if Esme ever finds out" she scolded.

He sighed he'd thought about that often. He was never going to let it slip after all he couldn't say it was a lie Carlisle loved his wife also. Evy, however her fiery personality attracted him quickly.

"I know, Alice believe me I do not intend to let her find out" the doctor told her, staring off into space. "She's human anyway."

Edward's golden eyes lit up amused.

"May I remind you that Esme was human as well when you met her?"

Carlisle nodded, unsuccessfully clearing the librarian from his mind.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that son, but there's a quality Evelyn has Esme does not."

Edward chuckled. "What's that?"

His father considered the one trait he loved the most.

"Fire, zest for life; sure she is clumsy and naïve but she's adorable" Carlisle confessed, "And I love her."

Alice spoke up.

"But you love Esme too."

* * *

><p><em>Cairo, Egypt<em>

Evy paced her room feelings she desperately wanted to forget washing over her body. Beginning to sweat again, she laid down on her bed, fighting the lightheadedness. Rick knocked gently at his wife's door.

"Evy?" he called, "you alright?"

She still lay on her side with her mind racing. Tears leaked onto the pillow while she cried.

_Carlisle I love you, I need you. Why must we choose between each other? Rick means the world to me but I can't breathe without you, Dr. Cullen. How do we choose?_

Evy shook her head bringing herself back to reality. Resting her hand against her slightly pale, sweaty forehead she got up and opened the door. Rick stood outside it, she stepped aside to let him pass.

"Evy are you sure you're not ill?" questioned her husband wrapping her in his embrace. "It's unlike you to be so quiet."

"What I have is incurable" the librarian muttered to herself. "The love he gave me, its flame still burns bright."

Rick kissed Evy's lips she took comfort in it however it didn't taste the same as Carlisle's.

"Rick can you leave me awhile? I want to be alone" she asked her husband, knowing the dishonesty stressed their marriage.

He gazed into her blue eyes. "Of course, Honey."

Once Evy saw the door close she sank onto her knees crying. Strong as Evelyn O' Connell made people believe she was; matters of the heart left her weak and broken.

_Should I call Carlisle or live with the pain of letting him slip through my fingers? I could just write a letter I suppose. What about Rick, what if he finds out? Evy O' Connell get over it it's now or never._

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Washington<em>

Carlisle sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, Alice I admit it I love Esme too."

The pixie-like vampire giggled, sounding like a pair of wind chimes again.

"You have to choose, Carlisle, Esme or Evy?"

He ran a hand through his blond hair, hanging his head low in defeat.

"I don't know," the doctor admitted ruefully. My heart tells me Evy my conscience however tells me stay with Esme. Any suggestions Alice or Edward?"

"Do what your heart tells you" said Alice.

"I agree," Edward responded in unison with his adopted sister. "You should be happy, Carlisle. You've been miserable lately my only advice is choose wisely."

Carlisle stared into space sighing heavily. He had a decision to make.


	3. The Letter

**Next chapter review and tell me what you think. I don't own anything execpt the plot. I'll update soon~Serria Spell23**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3-<strong>_The Letter_

_Cairo, Egypt_

Evy sat in her study, actually Rick's study but he and Alex were visiting the museum. She leaned back in his chair looking at the quill and paper.

_I shouldn't be writing to Carlisle I'm married. But I can't resist. Okay wish me luck._

_Dear, Carlisle_

_I feel guilty saying this but I must. I've remained in love with you I know you've probably married by now. Please this is all I ask of you, remember me._

_Sincerely, Evelyn O'Connell_

Evy put the quill on the desk, putting her face in her hands.

"What am I doing to myself?" she muttered under her breath.

Hearing the front door open Evy stealthily hid the letter in her husband's desk. Laying her head on it she closed eyes. Slipping away into a dream of the man she could _never _have.

_Evy lounged on a white sofa in an open house. Carlisle sat beside her stroking the light brunette waves, his fingers slid through them easily._

_"Carlisle?" the young woman asked, "do you love me?"_

_"Yes Evy I do" he answered, soothing her fears of doubt._

_The vampire kissed her rose petal-soft lips. It consoled her like no other kiss would. Pulling back he looked at her, wondering why Evy would need proof of his affections._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_Evelyn touched a hand to her forehead, as if feeling for a fever._

_"Must I require a reason for everything!" she screamed._

_"No, no of course not Evy," Carlisle said in a calm, even tone._

_She closed her sapphire eyes just for a moment._

"Evy, Evy!"yelled Rick from outside the study door. "You there?"

Lifting her face from the surface of the desk the librarian discovered that she was back in the study.

_What the heck? Are these dreams more than just dreams? Are they memories? I mustn't tell Rick who knows what he'll think. Only one person can help me: Carlisle._

Evy quickly scrawled a note to her husband and son and assured them not to worry. Then she wrote another letter to Carlisle, explaining the whole thing, marked both of them with stamps, and snuck past Rick without him noticing. Walking down the street in the direction of the mailbox Evy's stomach sank. She'd just walked out on Rick and Alex. What kind of wife and mother was she? Not a good one apparently sighing Evy placed the letters in the mailbox.

* * *

><p><em>Forks, Washington<em>

Esme stood in living room she knew Carlisle had been distracted lately. Her golden topaz eyes took notice of a new photograph on the cedar-wood table, against the pearl colored wall. The photo was of a woman mid 20's, early 30's possibly. Picking it up, Esme gazed at it closely, turning the frame over she studied the date.

_Evelyn Carnahan _

_May 10, 1926 _

Esme, still gripping the picture as if she wanted to shatter the glass marched to Carlisle's study door.

"Carlisle open up!" his wife demanded, "who is this!"

Poking his head out he glanced quickly at Esme's expression her eyes like daggers; she looked like she wanted to kill him.

_Oh, great, _Carlisle thought, _she found Evy's portrait._

"Who Evelyn, why didn't you ask?"

Her husband's answer did nothing to cool her anger, in fact it heated it.

"Why didn't you tell me, Carlisle?" Esme cried, attempting to throw the photo to the floor. The doctor caught it, he wouldn't dare let Evy hit floor.

"I neglected to speak to you about her, Esme dear because I knew you'd react like this" he said, voice calming.

She glared at him remaining furious.

"I'll accept your previous relationship with Evelyn for now."

Carlisle hugged Esme. "Thank you, dear."

* * *

><p><em>Cairo, Egypt<em>

Sitting on a plane on route to Forks Evy O' Connell had guilt radiated through her. Her forehead felt as if it were on fire. The librarian laid her head to the cool window. She needed Carlisle's embrace she knew it was wrong to still love him; her heart should belong fully to Rick but a part of it still pined for the doctor.

_What's wrong with me?_ she wondered. _I'm hardly ever ill or not feeling right._

The pilot turned his eyes toward her, concerned

"Are you alright Miss? Your complexion is a bit pale."

Evy nodded as best she could, trying to shake the dizziness.

"Yes, I am, don't worry" she replied, letting her eyes drift to the city below.

_Here goes nothing._


End file.
